Nero of the Revival and Cyrus of the People
by zachattack32098
Summary: Nero Samui, with his new found geass seeks to destroy the Holy Britannian Empire for unknown reasons with his stolen tenth generation Knightmare. Cyrus Meshia, a private in the Britannian military protects his country from Nero and is given an order to locate C.C. by Zero himself and tell her that zero sent him.


**-9:28 p.m., June 6****th****, 2019 A.t.b.- **

**2****nd**** floor, Matsuo Ghost Mines Apartment, Matsuo Kouzan, Japan **

**Chapter One: **

_The Revival _

The landscape was clouded with a thick mist, eerie, but it was always like this at the ghost mines. Footsteps could be heard in one of the abandoned upstairs apartments. The footsteps were coming from a boy, no a teen. His hair was the color of white marble. There was an unnerving aura about him. His eyes color was like a sunrises lightest pink. His attire was plain, a simple black sleeveless tee and black jeans. He walked with grace and purpose towards a man sitting on the window sill looking in. He was older than the teen by at least 15 years. His hair was a light brown like the color of summer bark. His eyes were a light green and filled with the fire of life. He wore a white outfit that covered his entire body, but the sleeves were at a proper length, for if they were any longer they would make hand use difficult.

"N.N.!" The teen shouted at the man in the window. "Are you ready to begin my ceremony yet? I believe I have given a necessary amount of time for you to prepare." He said lowering his shout to an almost inside voice.

"Impatience causes wise people to do foolish things." Said the man addressed as N.N. "I understand that this is your final decision. Would you like to do it here or in an auspicious place? I understand you are very picky at these things."

The teen crossed his arms at this statement. "Normally I would change the location, but just being in the Ghost Mines is fine. Now that I am 16 everything is perfect…Lets begin now then."

N.N. got off the window sill and stood about six feet away from the teen. He moved his hand up to the collar of his outfit. He then violently clutched it and ripped downwards and tore it off down to his waist.

You can now see that N.N. is very fit. He had what you would call a four pack. His left abs had a scar running down them, but that wasn't what drew your attention. A symbol of crimson shaped like a cross between a bird and a v decorated his chest. He regained his tout composure and spoke loudly.

"Your life is an important one and for that you may be a target at one point, so I will grant you strength, no power so that you may live. This is our contract: In return for my gift of power, known as geass, you must return the favor one day. If you accept, you will live as a human like no other, equipped with extraordinary abilities, you will live in a new life and by new rules, but, in turn, you will have to bear great loneliness. However, if you're prepared for all of this, then accept my contract."

With no hesitation the boy said. "I, Nero Samui, accept the contract and its confines!" Nero felt like he was traveling at light speed through what appeared to be ancient memories, his left eye burning with the manifestation of his new geass.

But as soon as it came, it ended. He had fallen to his knee during the process, but was now rising back to his feet. His head was down as he rised. His left eye looked up at N.N. showing a glowing version of the symbol on his chest. His new power was now knowledge in his mind. He knew the basic ability of his new geass and grinned evilly as he raised his head at N.N. .

N.N. felt something he hadn't felt in generations while looking at Nero. Fear. He began to doubt what he had just done, but the thought was quickly replaced by another. Pride. His actions will be repaid sevenfold by this man in the future. He had just given him a tool that had been used in the past to recreate the known world into a gentler place with anger he had thought could not be replicated, until now. If anything this one will become even more powerful than Zero.

"Congratulations, you now have the Power of the Kings, Nero. So what is your plan now?" Said N.N. cringing on the inside with anticipation at his future actions.

"_The First Step…Is to revive the Black Knights. The Final goal…Is the destruction of Britannia. _

…

**-7:49 p.m. , June 8****th**** , 2019- **

**Floor B2 , Siberian Tactical and Research Team Base, Shmidta Island, Siberia **

In a basement on a northern island in Siberia, a new weapon was being perfected by terror scientists from all around the world. The weapon took up most of the floor, and was now being finished up. The weapon, The first tenth age Knightmare Frame, The Troubadour. A masterpiece, the holy grail of weapons, that as planned to be used in one week on Britannian army bases all over the world.

As the last set of code was placed into the machine, the scientists begin laughing and congratulating themselves. Someone had brought out wine and they were toasting to a new future. This success had blocked out the sound of bloody death in the room above them that lead into this one. The door opened silently. The scientists and engineers were to happy to notice Nero enter the room holding a bloody pocket knife. He walked down the metal stairs silently while crouching down. Having just closed the door gently before, he creeped down the stairs silently until he reached the base. (Crude layout)

Having reached the base of the stairs, one of the engineers happened to look over and notice him. Nero saw and didn't seem to care. The engineer drew a gun from his holster attached to his waist. It happened in the blink of an eye and the next, the knife Nero was holding flew through the air in an expert throw. It didn't spin it was just a strait shoot into the engineers forehead. On impact blood shot from the wound. The late reaction from the engineer caused him to accidently shoot at the ground letting out a loud ring.

As the engineer was falling Nero was in motion sliding on the steely floor now being noticed by the rest of the room. He caught the engineers falling gun in his right hand, then removed the knife from the engineer's forehead the second before his back hit the ground. Shots were all ready being fired at him. Nero never stopped moving; having switched the blade back he deposited it into his pants pocket and ran forward avoiding the numerous bullets being fired at him. He quickly aimed and shot at three of the scientists holding guns square in the chest area. Nero jumped onto a movable staircase and ran up it making it move with his force. He shot two more bullets at his victims while running up the staircase. Each one landed and dropped another enemy. Once he reached the top of the staircase he jumped off onto the head of the Knightmare right before the staircase crashed into it. He shot four more times at more scientists, killing each one. There were only about ten scientists left, so he jumped off the head onto the cat walk in front of him. He shot once more to his left when he landed killing the last man on that side. He ducked behind some sort of machine in front of him. He checked his gun and found he had one bullet left. His face was still stern. He heard someone shout from behind the machine, but still back a bit.

"Come out from there and we might give you the honor of dying by the Knightmares power!"

Nero smirked at this and got up and walked out from behind the machine still holding the gun, pointing it at the man closest to him.

"Who sent you!? The Britannians or the-" Nero Interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

"Not to be rude, but may I say something before you kill me? As I dying request perhaps?"

The scientists considered this and agreed with a "yes go ahead."

"It's understandable that you would think the Britannians sent me considering you possess this Knightmare. But I am here to tell you I couldn't be any farther away from a Britannian in race. I am here simply because my reasons for destroying them are more important than yours. My hatred for them is unfathomable, my despise for them goes even farther than the depths of Tartarus, in short I will rip down and obliterate every single thing they have ever created with my own hands, except for one thing…the Knightmares."

The scientist behind the first one spoke, "If this is true then why kill us? We have the same goal in mind-"

"Unpure scum, you aren't worthy of destroying them, but I would be more than happy to kill you."

Nero activated the geass in his left eye.

"Nero Samui, orders each of you to relinquish your sense of sight in the name of Britannia's destruction!" His geass seemed to fly out into the scientist's eyes, but only in their eyes. Once the geass landed in each of their eyes they could no longer see, the geass symbol blazing in their eyes.

"AHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" and a series of similar cries came out as they began clawing at their eyes.

Nero seizing the opportunity redrew his knife and slit the man in front of him's throat. He dropped to the ground dead instantly.

Nero raced at the scientist who had questioned him earlier. He used his knife and pierced both of his eyes while his hands were still clawing at them. He then slit his throat when he dropped to the ground from the pain.

The rest he merely beheaded except for the scientist in back. He held the collar of his shirt.

"RELAX! AND ANSWER ME UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!"

The man was cringing, but only slightly relaxing.

"The manual and the key for the Knightmare… where are they?" He spoke demandingly without question.

"…I believe there on the-the machine you were using as cover just now." He said stuttering slightly.

"I'm going to go confirm this, do not move, I will be right back." He said as he walked backwards.

…

"Alright now take your hands off your eyes." Said Nero having returned.

_The man did as he was told, Nero activated his geass and revoked the man's sight, and his last sight was the gun pointed at his face, right before Nero's finger pulled back on the trigger holding the manual and key in his other hand._


End file.
